


Teen Wolf en musique, ça donne quoi ?

by ErikaKeysie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crazy Kate Argent, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Music, Song Lyrics, Songs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'aide de paroles de musiques, j'exploite les sentiments qui y sont évoqués pour écrire des petits OS sympatoches, concernant tous les personnages et couples [Désolée par avance, il y aura sûrement plein de Sterek :D]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should I run away and change my name?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, le principe est simple, je prends des paroles de musiques et j'écris grâce à cela ! :D  
> J'espère que vous aimerez l'idée ;)   
> <3

 

_Should I run away, and change my name?_

_or Should I, stay and fight through the night, and never close my eyes?_

            « Devrais-je m'enfuir, et changer de nom ? Ou devrais-je rester et me battre toute la nuit, et ne jamais fermer les yeux ? » Des questions qui tournait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Stiles. Il avait peur, constemment. Il voulait fuir, souvent, oh oui il voulait fuir, partir loin et se faire oublier, s'enterrer. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas _le_ fuir. Il devait se battre, pour _lui_ , tant pis s'il souffrait. Il ne fermait pas les yeux de peur.

_I'll never close my eyes!_

            « Je ne fermerais jamais les yeux » assura-t-il. Il ne voulait plus fuir, il avait assez fui. Il devait être courageux. Il devait le regarder en face, droit dans les yeux, et lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait oublier sa peur de se faire rejeter, oublier qu'il avait peur de souffrir. Parce que cette situation était insoutenable, il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il ne fermera jamais les yeux sur ce qu'il ressent, plus jamais.

_Stay strong, keep moving, can't let the darkness blind us!_

_Carry on, we'll be the ones to pull the stars down to us! (x2)_

            « Reste fort, continue d'avancer, ne laisse pas les ténèbres nous aveugler ! Continue, nous serons ceux qui ferons tomber les étoiles jusqu'à nous ! » Stiles voulait croire qu'il lirait cette promesse dans ses yeux. Que l'aveu proféré, enfin, lui permette d'accéder au bonheur tant désiré et pourtant tant redouté. Qu'il puisse se complaire des ses prunelles, parsemées de paillettes semblables aux étoiles, et voir que tout ça lui appartient. Il voulait de cette promesse, mais plus que tout il voulait les étoiles.

_Should I run away, and change my name?_

_or Should I, stay and fight through the night, and never close my eyes?_

            « Devrais-je fuir et changer de nom ? Ou devrais-je rester et me battre toute la nuit, et ne jamais fermer les yeux ? ». Le doute l'assaillait de nouveau. Fallait-il qui avoue enfin, ou qu'il se taise à jamais ? Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Et s'il se faisait rejeter ? Parviendrait-il à survivre ? A encaisser ? Comme avant ? Ou serait-il détruit pour toujours ? Devait-il fermer les yeux sur ses sentiments ? Ne pas se battre ? Fuir ?

_I'll never close my eyes!_

            « Je ne fermerais jamais les yeux !». Il ne pourrait pas. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait que trop conscience de ses sentiments, ils hurlaient au fond de lui, ils s'acharnaient à le tenir éveillé la nuit, à faire tamboriner son coeur, à le priver d'air. Non. Il ne fuirait pas. Il ne fermerait pas les yeux. Il allait lui avouer. Là, maintenant, tou de suite, avant que le doute ne le reprenne, il était décidé.

            Il allait avouer à Derek qu'il l'aimait.


	2. Not your boyfriend b*tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, je suis pas particulièrement fière de celui-là (je l'ai écris il y a plusieurs mois déjà !) mais bon je vous le poste quand même ^^"  
> Chanson : I'm not your boyfriend baby  
> Groupe : 3OH!3

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby_

_I ain't your cute little sex toy_

_I'm not your lion or your tiger_

_Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy_

            Derek grogna. Il tenait Jenifer Blake par la gorge. Elle le dégoûtait. En vérité, il se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il aurait une relation normale, hein ? Après Paige, et Kate, il aurait du se méfier. Ironique, quand on sait qu'il était de nature méfiante. Savoir qu'elle retenait la mère de Scott et le père de Stiles le rendait dingue. Voir l'angoisse sur les trait des deux jeunes lui donnait envie de mordre. Mais plus que tout, c'était voir le visage de Jenifer qui lui donnait la rage. «Je suis pas ton petit-ami, bébé. Je suis pas ton mignion petit sex-toy. Je ne suis pas ton lion, ou ton tigre. Non, non, je ne veux pas être ton vilain petit garçon.» pensait-il avec amertume au souvenir des chuchotement que lui avait soufflé la professeur de littérature quand ils couchaient ensemble. Parce que, Derek s'en rendait compte maintenant, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ils n'avaient pas _fait l'amour_. Ca n'avait été qu'une simple coucherie qui allait peut-être coûter la vie à Melissa MacCall et au Shérif Stilinski. La culpabilité que sentit Derek ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Le grognement s'intensifia.

_Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby_

_Yeah, I can't grant your every wish_

_Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor_

_So I just leave you with this kiss_

            «Je ne suis pas ton copain, bébé. Ouais, je ne peux pas subvenir à tout tes besoins. Ouais, je n'suis pas ton chevalier en armure briallante. Donc je te laisse juste avec ce baiser.» Il embrassa Jenifer, contre toute attente, sous les regards choqués de Scott et Stiles. Mais, Miss Blake, elle, savait ce que voulait dire ce baiser. Il n'était ni agréable, ni tendre, ni doux. Il était violent, douloureux, plein de rancoeur, d'amertume, de colère. De rage même. Elle sentait la prise de loup se resserer doucement autour de son cou. Elle commença à suffoquer, lentement. Derek n'avait qu'une envie, lui briser la nuque. Il voualit sentir les os se briser sous ses doigts.

            -Derek je t'en pris, elle retient mon père ! s'exclama Stiles, des sanglots contenus dans la voix, quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Ne la tue pas, elle est notre seul moyen de les retrouver en vie...

            La voix de l'adolescent s'était brisé. Derek hésita. Il voulait tué cette femme qui avait abusé de sa confiance, qui s'était attaquée à ses amis, sa famille, sa meute. Mais, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas quand Stiles le lui demandait de cette façon. Pas quand sa vengeance n'aurait que le goût amère de la perte. S'il la tuait, il perdrait. Il ne pouvait pas. Il relâcha sa prise et la femme tomba au sol, à genoux devant ses pieds, tentant de respirer. Stiles adressa un regard de remerciement au loup. Mais Derek était loin d'en avoir fini avec Jennifer.


	3. Le chemin parcouru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celle-ci est une demande que j'ai reçu sur FF !  
> Chanson : Le chemin parcouru  
> Groupe : Kyo

* * *

 

_On a parcouru les chemins_

_On a tenu la distance_

            Stiles regardait Derek du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil du manoir Hale - rénové depuis un an déjà - absorbé dans la lecture de son livre. Stiles se mit à sourire tendrement. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il connaissait Derek, mais seulement quelques mois - six exactement - que sa relation avec le loup avait prit une direction inattendue. Un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés pour l'adolescent.

            Ils avaient tant traversé ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Les fausses accusations de meurtre, les missions de sauvetage pour sortir Derek de prison, les courses poursuites entre Peter et Stiles - protégé par Derek -, et puis le Kanima et ces longues heures dans la piscine, la meute d'Alphas - Stiles avait été le seul à consoler Derek après que celui-ci ait été forcé de tuer Boyd de ses propres griffes - ou encore le Darach (Stiles avait eu du mal à ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'insupportable Miss Blake qui couchait avec Derek à cette époque), le Nogitsune, Kate, le Benefactor... Bref, ils avaient vécu tout un tas de choses qui les avaient immanquablement rapporché. Ils en avait parcouru du chemin. Et ils en étaient même pas morts !

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_

            Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été tout rose. Ils se détestaient, au début. Derek passait sa vie à terroriser, violenté, frapper Stiles, et celui-ci passait la sienne à se moquer, provoquer le loup. Ils se haïssaient, ne se faisaient pas confiance - d'ailleurs, Derek avait toujours un peu de mal sur ce point, et Stiles essayait de travailler ça avec lui.

_Mais je t'adore_

                        Mais, ne dit-on pas que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est mince ? Tous les défauts de l'autre ne sont-ils pas ce que l'on adore le plus ? Les bavardages incessants de Stiles, qui irritaient tant le loup, avaient fini par l'apaiser. Le timbre de la voix de Stiles lui rendait son calme. Et puis, lorsque Stiles parlait, il allait bien. Tant que Derek pouvait l'écouter, c'était qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Alors il aimait l'entendre babiller.

            Les grognements de Derek, que Stiles détestaient parce qu'il lui faisait peur, il avait appris à les aimer. C'était la façon de s'exprimer de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas les mots, alors il grognait. Et Stiles se plaisait, s'amusait à deviner ce que ressentait son loup à travers ses grognements. Il les décryptait. Il avait alors l'impression d'avoir un lien particulier avec le loup, parce qu'il avait un langage particulier. Ils se comprenaient sans mot, et Stiles adorait ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'exclusivité sur Derek.

_On a parcouru les chemins_

            Leur relation était difficile. Ils étaient en tout point opposé. Derek était aussi silencieux, colérique et froid que Stiles était bavard, joyeux et affectueux. Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, dans leur relation. L'un ne montrait pas assez son amour, tandis que l'autre le montrait trop. Mais ils avaient réussi à continuer le chemin ensemble, leur chemin, côte à côte.

_On a souffert en silence_

            Souvent, l'attitude de l'un blessait l'autre. Mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils espéraient bêtement que l'autre s'en rende compte comme par magie et qu'il s'excuse. Mais, s'ils ne disaient rien, comment l'autre pouvait savoir, comprendre et ne plus recommencer ? Ce n'était pas bon pour eux, et ils le comprirent à leur dépends.

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_

Ils avaient eu une rupture, à cause de ce silence. Ils s'étaient haïs, encore. Parce qu'ils se faisaient souffrir mutuellement, et qu'ils ne disaient rien. Ca avait explosé entre eux, et fierté oblige, aucun ne voulait s'excuser. Ils haïssaient l'autre parce qu'il étaient incapable de ne plus s'aimer.

_Mais je t'adore encore_

            Seulement, le coeur obtient toujours ce qu'il désire le plus. Grâce à la meute qui leur donna un petit coup de pouce, ils s'excusèrent, se pardonnèrent et se réconcillièrent. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, malgré tout, et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Une adoration mutuelle. Ils s'aimaient encore, et Stiles espérait que s'était pour toujours.

            -Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? demanda Derek, intrigué, interrompant les pensées de Stiles.

            -Parce que je me dis que je t'aime bien trop pour que ce soit bon pour ma santé... Mais que je m'en fiche, en fait. J'étais en train de penser à tout le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, et j'en ai conclu que je t'aimais bien trop.

            Derek sourit, se leva et enlaça son compagnon.

            -La réciprocité est vraie, dit-il simplement.

            Derek n'était pas un homme de parole, mais un homme de geste. Dire «je t'aime» était trop dur pour lui, pas encore, il n'était pas prêt. Mais, Stiles savait que le loup l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, et c'était ce qu'il comptait. Peu importe les mots, les preuves sont bien là...


	4. Let's get undressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson : Undressed  
> Chanteur : Kim Cesarion

* * *

_It was just another Friday night_

_(C'était juste un autre vendredi soir)_

_Then I saw you it was stupid I got stupefied_

_(Alors je t'ai vu, c''était stupide j'étais stupéfait)_

            « Derek se souvenait parfaitement de ce vendredi soir, où il l'avait vu la première fois. _Il_ était dans la forêt avec Scott. _Il_ fouinait, comme à son habitude. Il l'avait observé, totalement surpris. Il avait senti quelque chose réagir dans son corps. Son loup trépignait, n'avait qu'une envie, suivre cet adolescent, son odeur. Il avait eu envie de ce gamin. Il s'était d'ailleurs trouvé complètement dérangé, et pervers, de désirer Stiles. »

_Now I got you here_

_(Maintenant je t'ai ici)_

            « Mais au fil du temps, tout avait changé. Ca avait commencé par de petits riens, de simples gestes évités ou provoqués, des mots retenus ou laissés échappés. Puis ça avait été plus loin, un peu plus chaque jour. Frôlements. Caresses suptiles. Regards intenses. Désir flagrant. Et tout ça, c'était l'initiative de l'adolescent. Derek n'aurait jamais rien osé. Stiles avait fait les premiers pas, exprimant ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était Derek. Tout comme Derek voulait Stiles. » Et maintenant, le loup l'a devant lui.

_I'm unwrapping you slowly_

_(Je te déroule lentement)_

_Another button and some more of you is showing_

_(Un autre bouton et un peu plus de toi est dévoilé)_

            Il embrasse le corps de Stiles avec délectation, goûtant sa peau à la saveur exquise, s'imprégnant de son odeur si particulière, savourant les doux gémissements de l'adolescent. Avec une lenteur calculée, il défait le bouton du jeans de son amant, faisant glisser le vêtement le long des jambes aux cuisses musclés. Il s'empresse de couvrir la peau nouvellement dénudée de baisers ardents.

_And it all started with_

_(Et tout commença avec)_

_Hi my name is, whatever you call me (x2)_

_(Salut mon nom c'est, peu importe comme tu m'appelles)_

            « Stiles s'était présenté à lui, déballant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait parlé, parlé, le coeur battant au rythme d'une peur mêlée à l'excitation. Derek n'avait pas eu besoin de se présenter, il n'avait pas voulu le faire. Il n'avait pas voulu d'un lien entre lui et l'adolescent. Mais c'était mal connaître Stiles, qui le présenta. Il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur le loup, et il allait en découvrir bien d'autre. »

_So let's get undressed_

_(Alors déshabillons-nous)_

_Cause you look a little lonely_

_(Parce que tu semble un peu seul)_

            « La première fois, ils avaient été mûs par un désir, un besoin impérieux. Combler le vide en eux, le manque qui se creusait chaque jour. Leur solitude n'avait que trop pesé sur leur coeur. Ils avaient arraché leurs vêtements dans la hâte, l'impatience d'enfin avoir tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, espéré, imaginé, désiré. Ils avaient avaient eu désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.»

_I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

_(Je te ferais crier, je te ferais rire)_

_Cover your body with my autograph_

_(Couvrirais ton corps de mon autographe)_

            « Ils avaient recommencé, encore, puis encore. Ils avaient aimé ça. Se sentir si vivant dans les bras de l'autre. Se sentir important pour quelqu'un. Se sentir bien, comblé. Derek avait aimé entendre Stiles crié son nom. Stiles avait aimé entendre Derek rire à ses blagues. Et le loup avait adoré marquer le corps de l'adolescent de marques, d'odeur, qui le revendiquaient comme sien. Une passion qui les dévorait, les consumait. Ils adoraient ça.»

_So let's get undressed_

_(Alors déshabillons-nous)_

_Cause you're driving me crazy yeah_

_(Parce que tu me rends dingue, ouais)_

            Stiles gémit, enjoignant son amant à continuer. Derek s'était arrêté pour le contemplr quelques secondes, admirer sa musculature discrète, sa peau habituellement blanche rougie sous ses baisers. Il sourit. Sans le savoir, l'adolescent a un grand pouvoir sur lui. Il lui fait faire tout ce qu'il veut. Dans un moment comme celui-là, Stiles ordonne, Derek exécute. L'hyperactif le rend juste dingue - dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs ; dingue quand il parle trop, dingue quand il se mord la lèvre d'une manière inconsciemment sensuelle, dingue quand il gémit son nom. Mais il aime ça. Il embrasse celui qui le rend fou de désir, et finit de le déshabiller entièrement.

 


	5. R U Crazy ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson : R U Crazy ?  
> Chanteur : Connor Maynard

* * *

_R u crazy x4_

_(Es-tu folle ?)_

_Must be stupid if you think that we can start again_

_(Tu dois être stupide si tu penses qu’on peut recommencer)_

_R u joking, must be joking_

_(Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Tu dois plaisanter)_

_You ain't laughing, I ain't smoking_

_(Tu ne ris pas, je ne fume pas)_

_Must be crazy if you think that we can start again_

_(Tu dois être folle si tu penses qu’on peut recommencer)_

            Derek était attaché à un grillage, torse nu, les pieds ne touchant pratiquement pas le sol. Il fixait avec haine Kate, son ancien béguin d’adolescent. Cette même fille qui lui demandait de recommencer leur histoire à zéro parce que leur partie de jambes en l’air lui manquaient. Elle devait être folle pour penser à une chose pareille ! Après qu’elle ait brûlé sa maison avec l’intégralité de sa famille à l’intérieur, elle pensait réellement qu’ils pourraient avoir à nouveau une liaison ? Mais qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle ? Elle devait sûrement plaisanter, ce n’était pas possible autrement ! Ils étaient déjà si différents à l’époque, mais c’était pire maintenant. Le loup-garou et la chasseuse. Sérieusement, il lui manquait quelques connections entre ses neurones.

_Yeah, ain't no need to cry no more_

_(Ouais, plus besoin de pleurer)_

_When you break my heart in to twenty-four_

_(Quand tu brises mon cœur en vingt-quatre)_

_I'll pick up the pieces you left_

_(Je ramasserai les morceaux que tu as laissés)_

_If you think i'm coming back_

_(Si tu penses que je reviens)_

_Don't hold your breathe_

_(Ne retiens pas ta respiration)_

            Elle avait beau faire semblant de pleurer, Derek ne risquait absolument pas de revenir. Non seulement elle l’avait quitté, mais en plus elle l’avait trahi de la plus horrible façon qui soit. Elle avait fait entièrement brûler sa famille. Sa mère, son père, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousines et cousins… En une nuit, il avait tout perdu à cause d’une seule fille. Il avait dû ramasser les morceaux de son cœur endeuillé et n’avait pu se reconstruire partiellement que grâce à sa sœur Laura qui, miraculeusement, n’était pas dans la maison cette nuit-là.

            Après tout ça, comment Kate pouvait-elle penser ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde qu’il accepterait de revenir vers elle ? Elle pouvait toujours attendre, ça n’arriverait jamais !

_Go now here's my middle finger_

_(Allez maintenant, voici mon majeur)_

            « Va te faire foutre, Kate ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

            Il gronda sourdement lorsqu’elle approcha sa main.

            « Allez Derek, tu ne peux pas nier que tu adorais ça… » répliqua-t-elle, doucereuse.

            Le loup n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme était complètement folle. Siphonnée. Barrée. A l’ouest ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ? Pourtant, rien n’était difficile à comprendre dans « Va te faire foutre », tout était plutôt clair et explicite.

_You don't understand_

_(Tu ne comprends pas)_

_There's no second chance for us baby_

_(Il n’y a pas de seconde chance pour nous, chérie)_

_It's not a game_

_(Ce n’est pas un jeu)_

_So why are you trying to play me_

_(Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de jouer avec moi ?)_

_Now, I gotta go_

_(Maintenant, je dois partir)_

_I'm not gonna stay and watch you cry_

_(Je ne vais pas rester et te regarder pleurer)_

            Derek allait vraiment devenir cinglé si cette fille n’arrêtait pas de lui parler de leur relation passée.

            « Qu’est-ce que tu comprends pas, putain ?! » s’énerva-t-il, montrant les crocs. « Il n’y a pas de « nous », il y a « toi », chasseuse complètement folle, et « moi » qui vais te tuer. »

            Elle partit d’un rire cinglant, à la limite du dément. Un frisson d’inquiétude parcouru l’échine de loup. Tout ceci semblait amuser Kate au plus haut point. Elle laissa des doigts courir sur son torse dénudé avant de le lécher. Derek grogna et tenta de la mordre, accentuant le rire de la blonde. Elle se tourna vers un générateur qu’elle avait relié à son flanc, et ferma le circuit, permettant à l’électricité de se répandre dans son corps. Il serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversa ses membres.

            Heureusement pour lui, Scott débarqua comme un diable surgit de sa boîte, et le débarrassa de cette psychopathe. Avec l’aide du Bêta, il retourna chez lui. Cette situation avait été la plus exaspérante, étrange et folle de toute sa vie. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à revivre une chose pareille. Jamais. 


	6. Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson : Panic Attack  
> Groupe : Dream Theater

* * *

_All wound up on the edge_

_(Tous blessé sur la terre)_

_Terrified_

_(Terrifié)_

_Sleep disturbed restless mind_

_(Sommeil perturbé, le reste de l’esprit)_

_Petrified_

_(Pétrifié)_

            Stiles ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il ne savait plus où il était. Tout était si sombre. Où était-il ? Qu’y faisait-il ? Etait-il retenu captif ? Par les Alpha ? Etait-il toujours possédé par le Nogitsune ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, le terrifiant au plus haut point. Il essayait de calmer la peur qui le pétrifiait, mais il n’y parvenait pas. Même en ayant pris conscience qu’il était chez lui, dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

_Bouts of fear permeate_

_(Une attaque de peur infiltre)_

_All I see_

_(Tout ce que je vois)_

_Heightening nervousness_

_(Rehaussant la nérvoité)_

_Threatens me_

_(Qui me menace)_

            Cette peur s’infiltrait dans toutes ses veines, le faisant trembler. Sa chambre pourtant si familière lui était devenue étrangère. Ses ombres formaient d’abominables _choses_ dont Stiles ne parvenait pas à découvrir l’origine. Il sentait une terrible menace peser sur sa poitrine, lui coupant presque le souffle. Cette menace était d’autant plus effrayante que Stiles savait qu’elle pouvait être réelle. Depuis qu’il avait un loup-garou pour meilleur ami, sa vie était perpétuellement mise en danger, menacée. Ce sentiment pouvait donc être fondé, ce qui le rendait tellement terrifiant !

_I am paralyzed_

_(Je suis paralysé)_

_So afraid to die_

_(Tellement effrayé de mourir)_

            Stiles était paralysé dans son lit, ses membres engourdi d’une étrange manière. Il sentait un afflux soudain d’adrénaline traverser son corps et bourdonner dans ses veines mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Aucun de ses membres ne répondait à l’ordre de son cerveau. Il se sentait terriblement sans défense. Une peur immense le submergea : si la menace était réelle, il mourrait. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il était complètement pétrifié, à la merci de quiconque lui voulait du mal…

_Caught off guard warning signs_

_(Pris au dépourvu, signaux d’alarme)_

_Never show_

_(Jamais vu)_

_Tension strikes choking me_

_(La tension frappe, me choquant)_

_Worries grow_

_(Inquiétude grandissante)_

            Son sentiment empirait alors que Stiles pensait cela impossible. Il n’avait jusque-là encore jamais connu une terreur pareille. Il transpirait, ses sens étaient aux aguets, transformant tout ce qu’il voyait, entendait, sentait, comme une agression. Toutes les odeurs étaient plus fortes, agressives ; tous les sons lui vrillaient les tympans, résonnaient dans son crâne ; tous les ombres formées par la lumière de la lune à travers sa fenêtre devenaient des monstres informes qui ne voulaient que lui faire du mal.

_Why do I feel so numb?_

_(Pourquoi je me sens engourdi ?)_

_Is it something to do with where I come from?_

_(Est-ce que ça à avoir avec d’où je viens ?)_

_Should this be fight or flight?_

_(Devrait-ce être un combat ou une fuite ?)_

_I don't know why I'm constantly so uptight_

_(Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens constamment si tendu)_

            Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu’il se sentait impuissant, engourdi par une sensation désagréable de désespoir profond. Il se sentait tellement mal, à l’écart des autres ; il avait l’impression d’avoir un problème, d’être un garçon à part. Et il ne savait si, à cet instant précis, il devait fuir ou se battre. Contre quoi ou de quoi ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Cette menace constante, qui lui insufflait tant d’adrénaline, le faisait réagir comme s’il était face à un danger, qu’il pouvait voir, qui était tangible. Son corps était tendu dans l’expectative, prêt à se battre ou à fuir.

_Rapid heartbeat pounding through my chest_

_(Rapides battements de cœur martelant ma poitrine)_

_Agitated body in distress_

_(Corps agité en détresse)_

_I feel like I'm in danger_

_(J’ai l’impression d’être en danger)_

_Daily life is strangled by my stress_

_(La vie quotidienne est étranglée par mon stress)_

            Tous son corps réagissait comme s’il était face à un réel danger. Il avait les mains moites, tremblantes, son souffle était court, son cœur battait si vite que Stiles avait l’impression de le voir sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait envie d’hurler face à ce danger invisible. Parce que ne pas voir ce qui le menaçait était pire que de lui faire face. D’où viendrait la première frappe ? Avec quelle force ? Avec un objet ? Il ne savait pas, et ça le terrifiait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait face à ce sentiment. Cette urgence qui gâchait sa vie, qui se manifestait n’importe où, n’importe quand, pour n’importe quelle raison.

_A stifling surge_

_(Une montée étouffante)_

_Shooting through all my veins_

_(Jaillissant dans toutes mes veines)_

_Extreme apprehension_

_(Appréhension extrême)_

_Suddenly I'm insane_

_(Soudain, je suis fou)_

Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il se sentait étouffé par cette menace environnante, par son cœur qui tambourinait comme un fou contre ses côtes, par sa respiration trop rapide qui le faisait presque manquer d’air. Il sentait une appréhension terrifiante couler dans ses veines, dans l’attente d’un coup, d’une douleur, du sang, de la mort. Il avait l’impression de devenir fou, tous ces sentiments s’amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il suffoquait à cause de tout ce que ses sens lui apportaient. Les visions, les sons, les odeurs, les sensations. Tout était prétexte à le cerner, le menacer, lui faire _mal_.

_Lost all hope for redemption_

_(Perd tout espoir de rédemption)_

_A grave situation desperate at best_

_(Une situation grave, désespérante au plus haut point)_

            Stiles voulait tellement que quelqu’un le sauve, l’aide, soit là. Mais il perdait espoir à mesure que le temps passait. Il devenait évident que personne ne viendrait, qu’il était seul face à cette menace qui voulait lui ôter la vie. Le désespoir de s’en sortir le frappa de plein fouet, coupant sa respiration pendant un instant. Il allait probablement mourir, là, dans le noir, seul, dans sa propre chambre. Jamais il n’arriverait à sortir du cercle vicieux de ces sentiments qui s’amplifiaient chacun leur tour. Il allait mourir.

_Helpless hysteria_

_(Une impuissante hystérie)_

_A false sense of urgency_

_(Un faux sentiment d’urgence)_

_Trapped in my phobia_

_(Piégé dans ma phobie)_

_Possessed by anxiety_

_(Possédé par mon anxiété)_

Il avait beau savoir qu’il faisait une crise de panique, qu’il n’en était jamais mort, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir sa fin comme proche. L’urgence de la situation lui apparaissait si clairement qu’il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le sang battait à ses tempes comme si c’était la dernière fois, ses poumons se gonflaient d’air comme pour la dernière fois. Il eut envie de crier, d’hurler, pour faire sortir ce sentiment dévorant de peur et de terreur pure qui le rongeait de l’intérieur.

_Run_

_(Cours)_

_Try to hide_

_(Essaie de te cacher)_

_Overwhelmed_

_(Assommé)_

_By this complex delirium_

_(Par ce délire complexe)_

            L’envie de fuir se fit soudain plus forte. Il devait courir, loin, vite, et se cacher de cette peur, de cette menace. Il tenta de se lever dans un effort surhumain mais se retrouva sur le sol, lourdement tombé à cause de cette paralysie qui l’empêchait de faire ce que son instant de survie lui hurlait de faire. FUIR. Il ne pensait qu’à cela : fuir. Loin, tellement loin, et vite tellement vite. Pour peut-être trouver quelqu’un qui l’aiderait à faire face à cette menace. Il avait besoin d’aide. Il avait besoin d’aide…

            La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit à la volée dévoilant une ombre dans l’encadrement. Stiles ne retint pas le cri de terreur pure qui lui déchira la gorge. La menace qui l’étouffait était à présent devant lui. Elle s’approchait rapidement, courait vers lui, s’agenouillait. Le coup de grâce n’allait pas tarder, Stiles le savait, le sentait dans ses veines, dans tout son corps comme une certitude qui ne pouvait pas être fausse. Il sentit de bras l’entourer, et se sentit étouffé. Mort. Mort. Mort. Ce mot se répercutait dans son crâne comme une litanie, un requiem.

            « Stiles, tout va bien, je suis là. Ça va passer, je suis là. Respire, tout va bien » fit alors une voix grave, douce, rassurante.

            Cette voix continua de le bercer au rythme des mouvements qui l’agitait doucement. Son père. Son père était là. Il n’était plus seul, John était venu l’aider.

            Lentement, il se calma. Il était épuisé, n’avait plus aucune énergie. Il resta un long moment dans les bras rassurants de son père à écouter sa voix qui le réconfortait.


End file.
